


A Well Deserved Drink

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery Farm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Stan ruminates over his feelings towards the newly hired farm hand at his family farm
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Well Deserved Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonFoDrizzleCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFoDrizzleCake/gifts).



> This fic was written out of a challenge by my friend LemonDrizzzle based on her work ( which can be seen on [tumblr](https://lemonfodrizzleart.tumblr.com/post/628464515729817600/its-a-hot-day-on-the-farm) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/LemonFoDrizzle/status/1302396664687230976)) featuring her absolutely ADORABLE OC Jackie. Now with further delay, I hope you all enjoy!

Stanley wanted to smack himself. Growing up as a respectable southern gentleman, his father had taught him to never stare at a person, no matter how much they attracted his attention. It was rude and a Pines man was many things but rude was not one of them. That's why he had made the effort to avert his eyes when he'd notice the way Fiddleford's hand would linger on top of Stanford's whenever his twin would pass the farmhand a tool, or in this instance a water bottle after a hard day’s work. He knew spreading rumors and walking about someone when they weren't around was not what a good gentleman does, but something deep down in Stan told him that those lingered holds were not accidental. 

There was something deeper behind it, and in this moment, as Stanley found his eyes wandering over to the figure of the newest hire, Jackie.

She had joined the farm recently, but she had meshed with the other farm workers very easily. At least Stan thought so. She was funny, she was caring and was smart enough to challenge even Stanford. So much so that Stanley would often find the pair arguing well into the night over a science topic or something or other. It was nice that she was also very attractive, lovely curly hair that reached halfway her down her back, beautiful brown eyes that reminded Stan of his mother's prized amber necklace, and a body that was a tad thin at first, but with her determined spirit she was easily growing a sturdier build. Stan kept some of those thoughts to himself however, he didn't want to make it seem that her appearance had an influence on his decision to accept her on the farm. 

Today the four of them were working with the horses, cleaning up the stable and relining the floor with fresh straw. Everyone was putting in their best effort, Jackie had even woken up early with Stan to milk the cows. Stan wasn't sure if it was a good idea to saddle the newbie with a task that involved an early rise as milking, but despite his protests Jackie insisted on getting up at dawn to work.

"If I want to become a proper farm girl I need to put in the effort. And I've never backed down from a challenge." She said with that glowing smile that Stan often thought about whenever he was working the fields.

After getting a good haul of milk, the pair had made it back to the farm house in time to find Stanford and Fiddleford rubbing the sleep from their eyes under their glasses as they cooked breakfast.

Soon they had filled their bellies with sunny side eggs, bacon sides and tall glasses of milk and made their way to working on the farm. Stanford and Fiddleford guided the horses out of the stable and into a nearby field, letting them enjoy some sunshine and fresh air. Meanwhile Stan and Jackie got out their broom and started sweeping up the floors.

After a few hours of work, going from one horse enclosure to another Stan and Jackie had cleaned up the stable until it was practically glistening. As well as a straw covered dirt floor could glisten. Jackie wiped the sweat from her brow, a satisfied smile on her face as she put away her broom. Stan watched as she walked to the ice box by the stable door. She bent over and took out a pair of water bottles and Stanley covered his eyes before they could go where they shouldn't. 

"Stan, you comin'?" Jackie asked. 

"Sure thing!" Stan said, looking up just in time to see her leave the stable. He quickly put away his broom and followed her, just in time to meet with his brother and Fiddleford. 

"Are you ready?" Stanford asked. 

"Sure are!" Jackie grinned. "Those horses are going to trot back in and think they've come home to a mansion." 

"Someone seems confident in her work," Fiddleford teased. 

"She earned that confidence," Stanley said, poking Fiddleford's chest. "She was up before dawn while you two were still sawin' logs." 

"Because we were up all night doin' research Stanley." Stanford flicked his brother's ear. "Fiddleford and me weren't up all night dancin'" 

If Stan hadn't known any better he'd have guessed that Stanford sounded almost longing when he mentioned dancing. 

Before he could think about that Jackie nudged him, "I'm just glad that my efforts are being appreciated." She grinned. 

And once again Stan's mind began to jump and his eyes began to wander. She had worn cut off jean shorts, a tank top and a loose fitting plaid shirt. Her dark curls that usually fell down her shoulders were tied back, showing off her plump cheeks that bore deep pimples that made her smiles all the wider. Her tank top had a low cut, showing off her- 

"Are you thirsty Stan?" Jackie offered him a bottle of water. 

"I ah-thank you kindly." Stanley said, suddenly realising how red his cheeks had become.

"Gonna need more than that," Fiddleford said with a shit-eating-grin. "Stan's real thirsty."

Stan's cheeks burned a deeper crimson as his fists balled up. They saw, and they thought they were so clever. 

"Get back here you smart aleck!" Stan screamed as the two fords ran their laughter filling the fields, leaving a confused Jackie in their tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Stan feels about his brother and Fiddleford's relationship? how Do you think AJckie would respond to Stan's feelings? I think thigns would turn out well for both couples, but tell me what you think below!


End file.
